The girl with the pigtails
by PixelColor
Summary: A girl finds out that the new student from her school is really a virtual pop star!


The girl with the pigtails, Vocaloid based story

My name is Melissa people call me meli for short, today I met a girl from school, she's new from here she never answers any personal questions, I don't know why. She has really long hair and its colored blue; practically she has the longest hair in this entire school! She always hangs out in the computer lab and she always hangouts with the same girl named Naki, I don't know which class Naki is in but she always has her computer or just goes to the computer lab. I don't know how she time but it's pretty damn weird if you ask me. DAY 2 I just found out about the girl with the pigtails her name is Hatsune Miku her name sounds Japanese plus her voice sounds a little bit like a robot, but I can't judge that. Today I just saw her going inside a concert I couldn't see well cause I was far away, I think she was just hanging out with her friends, the weird part I don't get is that there's two men in black suits and the Naki with her computer …. COULD IT BE SHES A FAMOUS POP STAR?! DAY 3 Today I talk to her I said "Are you a famous pop star?" Hatsune Miku answers but with a look in her face and says "How did you know?" she says with a curious look, I say " I saw you with Naki and two men in black suits" Hatsune Miku acts suspicious and says "oh" in a ok style. DAY 4 Today while I was talking to Hatsune Miku suddenly she turns invisible which made me faint and said "Hatsune? Umm where are you?" then I hear a glitchey kind of sound that said "MIKU HATSUNE 01 _-ERROR 404 -_-_ WOULD YOU LIKE TO DELETE?" when I heard that I thought in my mind, what the fuck was that. DAY 5 Today later in the afternoon later I hear Naki screaming when her computer accidentally closes, I run to see why and she answers in a terrible way with a sad face "Meli do you know why I carry this computer open all the time?" I answer with a curious face "no" then she says "I don't think you will understand this but Hatsune Miku is a ….. a computer generated robot, if I ever close this laptop she will glitch or be deleted but the worst part is that I can't fix this glitch she has now" I feel sorry and try to help her sense I know a little bit about electronics so I say "let me help you a little maybe I can fix it you never know" she smiles and she says "yea ok" DAY 6 Today I help Naki with the error on Hatsune Miku sense she has a concert in two days, we meet at school at 3:00 A.M and school starts at 6:00 A.M and Naki says " well alright let's get started" in a good mood so I said "so what should we start with" Naki said "let's get started on reprograming Hatune Miku" so then we started but the glitch stopped half way so we had to stop and cut the cables to find the glitch but at a weird point me and Naki heard a male voice in the computer and said " schhhhhshhhhchhchhch R-R-R-R-R-R-REPROGRAMING SYSTEM OFF" then after we heard that we heard a zap and the computer turned off we both got worried and tried to go inside the computers data but it never did work so she was stuck inside a computer. DAY 7 Today I go to school but then I see Hatsune Miku but she's in a real form, I give her a hug and she didn't disappear I was amazed and called Naki immediately and she says " OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!" I say "HELL YEA YOU HAVE TO COME OVER HERE NOW" but then when I hear Hatsune Miku first talk she said "Hi Melissa where's Naki? I need to talk to her please" she's on her way *three seconds later* "HATSUNE MIKU!" yells Naki Hatune Miku says " Naki thank you for making my programing glitch" Naki gets surprised and says " what? But weren't you stuck there?" She says curiously so then Hatsune Miku says "Naki, Melissa only my programing was glitched it allowed me to be free "me and Naki we surpised so we hugged her and I said "well let's get you ready for tomorrow's concert DAY 8 the speaker says "AND NOW INTRODUCING THE ONE OF A KIND POP STAR! HATSUNEEE MIKUUUUUUUUU" *the crowd yells Hatsune Miku happily * Hatsune Miku sings World Is Mine they all lived a happy life THE END


End file.
